


won't you carry me away after endless ballroom dreams?

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Kara visits Cat after she leaves National City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'high society' by betty who.

A glass of red wine on the coffee table, a good book waiting to be read, and the moonlight streaming into the living room through the windows. It promises to be a peaceful night - just the way Cat likes it. It's just another evening in Metropolis, surrounded by the ambient hum of late-night traffic with only her own thoughts to occupy her. 

The  _last_ thing Cat expects is to return from the kitchen to find Supergirl - to find  _Kara_ on her balcony. She's standing stock-still on the tiles, donning her familiar red-and-blue, silhouetted in the darkness, and the moment Cat sets eyes on her, she stops dead. It's a wonder even to herself how she manages not to let her bowl of M&Ms fall to the ground. For a moment, they simply stare at each other. Cat has a feeling Kara doesn't enter because she hasn't been invited in - that's the kind of girl Kara is, after all - but there's only one reason why  _she_ doesn't make a move. It's too... surreal. Moments ago, miles upon miles of geographical distance separated her and Kara. And right now, that barrier is limited to one glass door.

The world suddenly feels unreal. Cat is consciously aware that she's holding her breath as she carefully sets her bowl on the coffee table, then takes slow, measured steps towards the door, sliding it open in one gentle move. 

And then she stops. She can't bring herself to cross the threshold. Can't bring herself to believe that this is  _real._

Kara does it for her - Kara walks forward, closer, until she's  _right in front of her._

"Cat?"

All the breath leaves her lungs in that instant. She forgot this. She forgot how it sounded to hear Kara say her name.

"Kara," she answers, quiet and awestruck. "How are you - why are you here? At this time of the night?"

Her expression changes, looks troubled and tense and almost terrified. Even in the darkness, Cat can see her take a breath. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Cat steps back and lets her enter, sliding the door closed behind her. When she turns around, Kara is staring at the ground, her fists clenched. Cat frowns. Something must be wrong - Kara's worried, nervous. She takes one tentative step towards her. "Kara, is everything al - "

"Today," she bursts out, as if waiting one more second would steal all the courage it's taking to say the words. "Today Alex - she told me - she came out to me. There's a girl she met, and she realised - after so long - I think she loves her. She loves her."

Cat raises her eyebrows. That... was not what she was expecting. Scully Danvers realising she's gay - she expected that, because it was really just a matter of sooner or later. But Alex coming out to Kara doesn't seem to warrant Kara flying all the way from National City to Metropolis at this time of the night. Cat can't help but feel confused. "Are you... angry at Alex?"

Kara snaps up to meet her gaze, a wild look in her eyes. "No! Of course not!"

Well, she's not here out of gay panic, then - which is even more bewildering. She looks so  _upset..._ oh. Could that be - ? "Kara... do you have feelings for the girl Alex is in love with?"

"No!" She huffs out in exasperation. "No... it just... when she told me, I thought - I realised - I didn't  _know._ I don't belong to this planet, not really. I just never... I never..." She drifts off into silence, the kind that seems too thick to be broken, before she throws her hands up in the air in a predictably Kara-like expression of vexation, closes the distance between them and kisses Cat like she means it.

And, okay, if Cat said she hadn't wanted this moment, hadn't imagined it over and over, hadn't longed for it while lying alone in bed on particularly quiet nights - her statement wouldn't stand up in the court. It's instinctive, the way she pulls Kara closer, leans into the kiss. She thinks she might have been missing this all her life without even knowing it, because it feels so right to have Kara's arms looped around her hips and Kara's lips on hers. This - only this - is the reason why she didn't want to leave. This is the reason why she had to. 

"I missed you," Kara whispers, the words tumbling out of her mouth, stumbling and desperate. "I miss you every day, Cat, and I didn't even realise why until - until today. I still need you,  _please_ \- come back. I lo - "

Cat cuts her off before she can say the words, and it peters off as a soft sobbing exhale into her mouth. She does not deserve that - does not deserve hearing that declaration first. It has always been Kara - kind and pure and far too good for someone like Cat, and this is why she left, but this is why her heart did not come to Metropolis with the rest of her body. 

"You don't get to say it first," Cat finally manages to say when they part again. She sounds stubborn even to her own ears, but Kara's wet, wan smile tells her that she understands what Cat is trying to say. "You deserve - so much better, Kara, you deserve more than I can give you."

"No," Kara responds, but Cat speaks over her. "I love you," she says, and then Kara's smiling, laughing, and:  _yes, always, I love you too._

Kara takes her hand, blinking away her tears. "Come back."

"I don't think I ever really left," Cat answers, and kisses her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i haven't caught up with supergirl in a while, i just opened tumblr today and was faced with the absolute TSUNAMI of sanvers exhilaration and of course i had to write a fanfic through my happy tears. aka: i don't know where cat went in canon. if it wasn't mentioned/not metropolis... apologies in advance.


End file.
